Courtroom Details
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: Detective Rollins has her whole sex life blown up in court. No thanks to Nate Davis. He sells her out to save his own ass. Amanda is hurt, pissed off and upset. So yes she is snippy and bitchy. This will end up being Rolivia couple pairing in the end. Can Olivia help her out, can she be there for her? Not sure how long it will be. SMUT eventually so fairwarning
1. Courtroom Violation

'Fucking hell, how could her day have gotten like this? Her whole damn sex life was just blasted in court like no big deal. Like seriously what the hell?' Right out for everyone to know wild she was so to speak. She left the courthouse, oh she was humiliated and downright pissed off. She had a right to be. Nate told all to save his own ass. Amanda Rollins was a private person for the most part. Yeah she had her issues for example the gambling but she was working on that. She got back to the squad room. Storming off to the cribs she heard Carisi make a smart ass remark bout the case and where Amanda had been stupid enough to be sleeping with the guy. Oh that set her off even more. Stopping dead in her tracks, blue eyes blazing, chest heaving up and down as she was angry. "Care to fuckin' say that shit to my face 'new guy'?" She knew Carisi hated being referred to as the new guy and usually she was sensitive to it and didnt call him that. Right now she didnt give a shit. He was running his mouth and she was hearing it. He looked at her, giving this wierd, distant 'oh shit' type of look. Amanda glared, she spat "Come on Carisi, since you wanna run your mouth. How bout this? Yeah I fucked him, more than once and the son of a bitch hung me out to dry. Whats the matter, you jealous choir boy? You wouldnt be able to handle me." Fin got up, he had to get his partner calmed down. If not Liv would have her ass and he was tired of seeing Liv rip into her. He touched her shoulder gently and spoke. "Manda come on. You need to calm down. You know you're my partner and I got your back. Pay no attention to Carisi." He shot Carisi a look that told him to keep his smart ass mouth shut. "Come on Manda, go take a break in the cribs. Noone will bother you."

Amanda sighed and let Fin walk her to the cribs, reluctantly at first cause she really wanted to keep at Carisi. But she knew if she did there would be more repercussions for her then there already was. She didnt need all this bullshit. She thanked Fin for making her go cool off. He told her anytime. "Plus Manda, I aint ready for another partner." She smiled. He left the room and let the door close quietly. She sat on the cot, bending over to take her shoes off so she just relax and try to cool off. She took her blazer off and just laid back on the cot. Her head was pounding and all she could see and hear was Nate hanging her out to dry to save his own ass. She needed to calm down, she was so upset, she could feel the angry tears trickling from her eyes. Burning hot as they started to really fall.

After a lil bit she drifted off. She hadnt slept since the damn trial started and it was finally catching up with her. Since Liv had just gotten back from dealing with I.A.B. Fin pulled her aside to let her know what was up. She was shocked to learn what had gone down. "So she has a shit day in court and comes here and goes after Carisi. Come on Fin. She cant act like this. She's an adult for christsakes." Fin grabbed Liv's arms "Liv trust me on this one, let it go. Better yet be a friend. She doesnt need anymore repercussions. The woman needs a friend." Liv scowled. "What she needs to do is get back to work. So are you going to go get her, or am I?" Fin looked at Liv. "Look Liv, we've known each other how long? Give her a break. I'd be the first to tell you if she was fucking up. She's not, she's trying to get over this. You didnt see her in court today. You didnt see her practically slut shamed. That hurt not only her, but it hurt me too."

Liv had told Fin to get back to his task at hand. She was going to go talk to Amanda herself. She had legit had enough of the blondes attitude lately. When she walked into the room she saw Amanda curled up on the cot. She had her fists balled up and her head was thrashing. The closer Liv got she could hear Amanda mumbling " _why is he saying all this shit. this isnt true. Fucking shut up Nate, just shut up."_ Then she could see Nate pointing her out right in the courtroom, everyone turning with the reactions of "oh my god." She had been humiliated in court. Then coming back having Carisi start his shit. The dream was intense as hell. Liv continued to get closer to the blonde, as she did she could see the beads of sweat on her forehead. Just as Liv was going to try and rouse the blonde from her slumber, the blonde sat up. She had completely woken herself up. She looked over and saw Liv standing there. She was still in a pissed off mood so her mouth right now was her own worst enemy. "Coming in here to yell at me too? Come on Liv give me your best. I know you wanna berate me and make me feel beneath you." Liv put her hands on her hips. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go. "Look Amanda I know you're upset but that doesnt give you the right to talk to me like that. I came in here to check on you. Not to be disrespected. Now I'll give you a chance to change your tone with me before I send you home for a few days unpaid."

Amanda glared back at Liv before putting her head in her hands. "Liv today has not been my fucking day okay. You werent there in that courtroom. You were off with I.A.B., you didnt hear my sex life being on trial. So please dont patronize me and act like you care. Cause I know you could give a rats ass on how I'm feeling okay. Ill be out to work in a few. Im trying to avoid Carisi at all costs for the time being so I dont rip his throat out." Liv looked at Amanda. She felt bad for Amanda. She actually hadnt wanted to come in and rile her up. "Ok Amanda can we just cool off and start this over? I actually came in here to see how you were. I didnt come in here to fight with you." Amanda put her shoes back on and grabbed her jacket. Pulling the blue blazer ontop of the now wrinkled soft grey shirt she had on. "Thanks for the concern Lieutenant but I am fine." When Amanda got up Liv gently touched her shoulder. "Amanda I know we dont see eye to eye but I am here if you need someone to talk to."

Amanda went to her desk to finish her work. Carisi kept looking at her. That was really getting on her nerves so she flipped him off. Liv caught sight of the gesture "ROLLINS MY OFFICE NOW". Amanda huffed, slammed her pen down on her desk, pushed her chair back and headed into Liv's office. "Yes Lieutenant." Liv got up pushed all her hostility aside, she could see that her detective really wasnt herself. "Close the door please. I want to talk to you and not have the whole squadroom hear." Amanda closed door. She folded her hands together "Please dont tell me you're gonna berate me in private. I'm really not in the mood for it today Liv. Really not much more I can take at this point." Liv shook her head. "No Amanda I'm not. I didnt plan on it. I honestly only called you in here to check on you. Can you tell me what has set you off, especially with Carisi. I know you can be snippy, sarcastic and what not but this is different." Amanda's shoulders slunk down. She was embarrassed and hurt, and even still mad. "He was making smart ass remarks bout how I was sleeping with Nate. Pretty much saying I deserved to have the whole courtroom hear bout my so called'sexcapades'. Yeah I snapped Liv. Come on now. What would you do if that were you? I dont think you would take it too lightly." Liv gestured for Amanda to take a seat. Amanda did cause she asked nicely and plus she just felt she was going to collapse at any given time. Liv sat next to Amanda, not too close cause she knew how Amanda was when people got too close. "Do you mind telling me why you let that piece of shit do that to you?" Amanda glared, she snapped "Oh yeah Liv, I just completely let him do that to me. Why did you want to talk to me anyway? Again you dont give a shit." Liv touched her hand, "I'm sorry that didnt come out like it was supposed to. What I meant by that was why do you let him get away with treating you like that? You dont deserve it." Amanda took a deep breath before answering. "It's just the way it is. He knows too much about me. And this is his way of showing me that he has me right where he wants me. Is that it Liv? I really just wanna be left alone." Thinking in her head ' _she couldnt tell Liv, she couldnt tell her that she was infact bisexual and that she had a thing for her. Liv already fucking hated her as it was. She couldnt deal with Liv really being a shit if she found out that detail._ _But at the same time she just wanted it out in the open.'_ Here goes nothing. "Ok Liv you really wanna know what he has over me? He knows I'm bisexual, and was threatening to let everyone know." Liv looked at her, she spoke with understanding in her voice. "Okay so you enjoy the company of women and men sexually. That doesnt make you a bad person Amanda. That doesnt give him the right to do what he did to you either." Amanda shrugged. "Well he knows something else that can hang my ass literally." Liv looked at her, this woman was complex as hell. "What might that be Amanda. Im sure it cant be that bad." Amanda looked. "Oh it is. Might as well tell you cause the way he is he'll come here and rat my ass out. Here goes nothing. Let's just say there's a certain someone here who I definitly fancy more than anyone. It's you Liv. Dont worry I can keep it professional. I have since I've been here. So dont wig out on me please." With that Amanda left for the day. She couldnt handle anymore.


	2. Being There

After Amanda left Olivia stayed in her office. She was trying to concentrate on her work, but her conversation that she just had with Amanda replayed in her head _. "Let's just say there's a certain someone here who I definitly fancy more than anyone. It's you Liv. Dont worry I can keep it professional. I have since I've been here. So dont wig out on me please."_ Amanda could be blunt but she didnt expect that. Amanda had feelings for her? She wasnt sure what her feelings were. She got along with the blonde for work purposes yeah, but for other she wasnt sure. She wasnt the most welcoming or nicest person when Amanda came to Manhattan SVU. Then when all her troubles came out, the gambling for sure. That just made Liv think she wasnt responsible cause of her addictive behavior. Seeing how Cragen treated her and helped her out made Liv leary but a bit more understanding cause he told her how he took her under his wing meaning Liv and gave her chances to redeem herself, and she knew that. So he told her she needed to do the same for Rollins.

Amanda had gone home, still utterly humiliated by the turn of events in court. She had gotten home taken a shower, the hot water felt good to her. Relaxed her quite a bit. Thinking in the shower how she told Liv her feelings. _'Real fuckin smart Rollins. You tell tell the one person who could fire your ass in an instant. She's your boss.'_ She leaned against the cool tile of the shower and just let the water run on her naked body. She was hot and bothered at the time being but was so upset about everything that happened she just didnt have it in her to please herself.

Olivia on the other side of town was sitting and drinking her nightly glass of wine. Thinking _'was I too hard on Rollins? Should I have been more understanding?'_ She laid back on her couch and more thoughts plagued her. _'it's you Liv. Dont worry I can keep it professional.'_ Did she give off that vibe. This was how it started with Alex too. Then thinking if she should at least check on Rollins, same time she didnt want Rollins to think she was in any trouble either. She decided to say what the hell and check on Amanda. What's the worse she could do, not answer her.

"Amanda- just wanted to check in and see how you're doing. I know I'm not the one you prefer to talk to. Like I said I just wanted to check. Hopefully you answer back. -Olivia"

Amanda had finally sat down on her futon after her shower. Drinking her beer and arguing with the refs calls on game when she got the text. _'So now all the sudden she gives a shit. Why now? Why cause I admitted my crush on her? Yeah she'll figure out how to use that against me._

"Olivia- Im fine. Thanks for your concern. You're right I dont prefer to talk to you as I always end up getting berated as I stated. Dont worry I will be back to work. Ill handle it. I always do. -Amanda"

Liv was starting to fall asleep when she got Amanda's last text. She wondered if her and the _"Georgia Peach"_ would actually ever be friends? As she read the text she really felt bad bout how she treated Amanda.

"Amanda- look I know I deserve some of the anger directed at me. I really am trying here. I'm trying to be there, I dont know what else more I can do. I know you're a strong willed, hard working detective. I just want you to know that I am here for you when you need to talk. -Olivia"

Amanda's phone went off again. _'Was she really trying to talk to her. what the hell?'_ She didnt want to get into this shit again. The memories hurt. Memories of shit in Atlanta. Someone saying they'd be there to listen and help her and what that land her? Yep good ol Sam Reynolds was the first one to pull that shit. Then get mad at her cause she told him 'no'.

"Olivia- I appreciate that I really do and I thank you. But I'm gonna go for tonight. I really am not up for chatting. I'm just gonna cuddle on my futon and watch my game. Thanks for checking on me. -Amanda"

Liv really felt for Amanda. She wanted to be there. She knew it was a shit time for her. For some odd reason she wanted to be there to cuddle Amanda. She knew the blonde hated being coddled but at the same time could sense that the blonde was almost asking for it in a way. She really wanted to be holding Amanda and letting Amanda vent off on her. Though Amanda would never ever let that happen, especially letting her be the one, where there is so much angst between them. She poured another glass of wine. Taking a sip, she got the image of her and Amanda sitting one night on a case eating chinese and just conversating, brought a smile to her face. She decided to attempt one more text. Unbeknownst that Amanda had begun reveling in the memories and they were bringing tears to her eyes.

"Amanda- I know you're getting fed up with me and my texts. So I will let this be the last one. Please just hear me out. Im sorry for all the shit you are going through, and all the shit you have been through. I know you need someone you can trust to talk to and I even know that you dont trust easily at all. Thats a given with all that you have been through. I also know I am the last person you would ever think of trusting. I've been in your shoes. I know some of what you are going through. Ill just put this out there. If you ever want to be held, comforted please dont hesitate. I'm not trying to be funny I'm just offering.-Olivia"

Amanda wiped her eyes from the tears that had started to fall. She saw Liv's text yet again. She had to give it to her, the act that she cared was pretty convincing. Almost convincing enough to let her come over, hold and comfort her. She was really on the fence. Noone had ever offered to come over and just hold her. She wondered if she should actually take Liv up on that offer. She was just afraid of being berated in the aftermath. Thinking all bout that made her tears fall even harder. She just couldnt stop. What she was about to do was bout to make a big impact on her trust circle.

"Olivia- I am going against my better judgement here and I really hope it doesnt come to bite me in the ass which it prolly will...

Amanda couldnt even finish the text. She didnt want to send it but she accidently hit send. _'Fuck what the hell did I just do? Son of a bitch. Now shes gonna know I've been upset.'_ Olivia received the text quickly and it boggled her. She knew she had to get over there. She didnt want Amanda to be alone.

 **"Amanda- Do you want me to come over? Even if it's to yell at me. To get things off your chest? Nothing will interfere with work. Hell I wont bring it to work. I just want to make sure you're okay. -Liv"** She decided to change it up a bit and not be so formal with Amanda, maybe get a lil bit of trust with the blonde subordinate. She got up and got dressed quickly just incase she was going to be heading over there. Amanda received the text. Oh how she craved someone wanting to be there, how she craved someone giving a shit. She was gonna go against her judgement. She just needed someone there tonight.

"Liv- I would appreciate if you did come over. This is too much for me tonight. I dont want to put you out. I dont want to bother you. I also dont want to make you awkward with what I admitted to earlier today, but yes if you want to you can head over here. -Amanda"

As soon as she said that she wanted to take it back. As much as she wanted Liv there, she was afraid of the repercussions at work once the real Amanda was seen. She also couldnt get through this alone. Nate texting her asking her if her boss knew. Then adding how he could have his fun with the both of them. He was game for taking them both on. The beer bottles lining up on her table showed that she was infact on her way to being buzzed. Took more than three beers to get Amanda wasted, at this point she didnt care if Liv saw them. She curled back up on that futon, laying her head back against the cushion. She looked like complete shit, sitting there in her lounge pants and tank top. Since she was braless she contemplated going and putting one on but couldnt bring herself to get up off the futon. Nate sending instigative texts. She had just had it and really didnt give a fuck. Not even realizing she dozed off till she heard the pounding on the door. "Amanda its Liv. Can you open the door?" Amanda got up, went to the door. She smoothed her hair down, wiped any tears away that had remained. She slowly opened the door, speaking softly "Hey Liv". She gestured for Liv to come on in. Liv walked in, taking in everything about Amanda's apartment. Amanda in turn closed and locked the door then began to walk over to her futon. "You can put your stuff wherever you like Liv." Liv nodded and placed her bag by the table and then joining Amanda on the futon of course sitting on the opposite side.

Liv looked over at the upset blonde. "Hey Amanda have you eaten anything? Do you want me to order anything?" Amanda shook her head no. She wasnt hungry. She wasnt much of anything right now except hurt and numb. So Liv kicked off her shoes and curled up on the futon. "Ok Amanda you arent hungry. What can I do for you? I dont like seeing you like this." Amanda sat up, putting her head in her hands, immediately defensive "Dont like seeing me like this? What the fuck? How am I supposed to be? Happy? You know what I changed my mind. You can leave Liv." Liv moved closer to the blonde though she knew the blonde needed her space she put her arm on Amanda, relieved that she didnt shrug out of the touch. "Amanda I am not here to judge you. I am here for you." Liv just sat there with her arm on Amanda laying it there gently but supportively. Next thing she knew Amanda had turned and was in her arms. Her voice choked with tears "it was horrible today. Everything was told in court. I was made to look like a cheap sex crazed slut." Liv tightened her hold on Amanda. "Honey you're not a slut. Never thought of you that way." Amanda let Liv hold her tight. It felt good being held, and being held without an agenda and or expectation.

After a lil while Amanda seemed to calm down. Liv just kept a hold on her. Amanda leaned her head back on Liv's chest. "I appreciate this. You dont have to stay if you dont want. I'm not sure what feelings will come about." Liv rubbed her hands on Amanda's arms. "I'm good here. I'm needed here. This is where I want to be." Amanda nodded. "What about what I said earlier? Olivia I know you have been replaying that." She knew she just made the whole thing more awkward but it had to be brought up. Yeah she wanted Liv to come over and cuddle her, but she also wanted more to happen.

Liv kissed her cheek gently. "Yes I have replayed what you admitted earlier. Quite a bit actually. There's something you dont know about me Amanda. I'm guessing I should tell you."


	3. Vulnerability

**Sorry its taken so long to update. Needed to get ideas. Im going to try and update more often. As always thanks for reading and giving me the courage to post my stories online. Tell me what you think... Feedback is always welcome**

 **Where we left off last chapter:**

 ** _Liv kissed her cheek gently. "Yes I have replayed what you admitted earlier. Quite a bit actually. There's something you dont know about me Amanda. I'm guessing I should tell you."_**

Amanda looked at Liv, she could see a softness in her eyes. This was a different side to Liv than she was used to. She wanted the brunette whom she thought was beautiful to open up and tell her. Liv was trying to figure a way to tell Amanda that she wasnt totally oblivious to feelings. "Honey let's just say you arent the only one." Amanda sat up, taking Liv's hand in her own. "What do you mean I'm not the only one?" Liv smiled, she thought that Amanda was playing coy and couldnt see the interest. "My sweet Amanda, I think my bitchy side came out to protect myself if that makes sense. You see I've been interested for a while. I just couldnt bring myself to say anything. I dont know what it is, I have never had an issue voicing my opinions or anything but with you I just got all shy." Amanda thought it was adorable that Liv was shy with her. Amanda smiled "You dont have to be shy hun. You can be honest with me. I wont think of you any differently."

Liv thought for a few. For some reason it just felt right, having Amanda here in her arms. Like this was where she was supposed to be. She remembered being this intimate with Alex, they had been a hell of alot more intimate than what she and Amanda were being. She did have some pangs of feelings and attraction. Yes Amanda was a very beautiful woman. Things that plagued her besides Amanda being her subordinate was the age difference. She was a woman in her early fifties and Amanda was in her mid thirties. Taking a sip of her drink she braced herself to tell Amanda her honest true feelings. Such a hard thing for her cause like Amanda she didnt like to let people in who could use her words and feelings to potentially hurt her. Amanda sensing her nervousness backed off a bit. She wanted Liv to feel comfortable in opening up to her. Liv looked at her confused a bit as to why she moved away. "Did I do something wrong to make you move away from me?" Amanda shook her head vigorously. "No Liv. I just wanted to back off a bit and let you talk and get out what you need to get out. Ill move closer to you no problem." Liv smiled as she reached over and patted Amanda's leg. "Sweetie you need to sit where you're comfortable too. This isnt all about me, it's about you too." Amanda nodded "I am comfortable Liv. I just want to let you talk and hear what you have to say. I want to hear what you have to say. You heard me." She was right, Amanda did lay it out on the line and told her. Now was Olivia's turn to open up and let it out. Taking a deep breath she began to speak. Amanda leaned in and gave her full attention. "Amanda you arent the only one who has this attraction. I've been attracted for a while. You keep me on my toes. I'm not gonna lie, I find myself watching you during the day at work. I know that sounds stalkerish, but your beauty captivates me. Your way of putting people in their place. Love that, you make them listen and pay attention not by violence but by your quick wit and sharp tongue. Hell I've been on the receiving end of that plenty of times and you have made me shut my mouth." Amanda smiled, a bit of a blush creeping across her cheeks. Here she was sitting with her boss, her crush, she had on lounge pants and a tank top she wasnt appropriately dressed for this. But she had questions and alot of them. Her main one was now that they knew how each other felt what were they going to do about it?

Amanda sighed, her chest heaving as she did. Her nervousness really kicking in as what she wanted for a long time coming true. "Well Liv, I do have questions, reservations even." Liv took a hold of her hand as they were still sitting close together. "What are they? Tell me so we can work on them." Amanda sighed. Her reservations running through her mind like a jumbled mess. "Liv the main one is, you're my boss and we work together, what happens if we have a spat?" Liv smiled, "Sweetie of course we'll have spats. We are human. But its how we work them out. For one, they stay out of the precinct. For two we listen to each other and hear each other out, no matter what it is." Amanda looked at her. Was she actually hearing all of this? That Liv wanted to try and be a couple. Amanda wanted this. She wanted it bad. She was scared though. Liv was too. Amanda had to know what happened if they were to have a heated argument. "Okay say we are together Liv, what if we have a really heated argument? I cant take the brash, harsh treatment you give me at work being your subordinate." She hated seeing Amanda so leary of her and the possibilty of them but at the same time she understood cause she was hard on her quite a bit. She had to do something to reassure the woman that she wasnt out to hurt her.

Amanda leaned back on her futon. Liv knew tonight was far from over. The blonde in her presence just like her had been hurt one too many times and getting her to trust her wasnt going to be easy and it was going to be hard work. She wanted to get close, really let Liv in but she was scared. "Olivia I wanna let you in. I wanna get close and let all this good stuff that I want to happen actually happen, but I am scared. I dont wanna be hurt. All I want is someone to understand that I yes I come across as a hard ass. Yes I am a smartass with a smart mouth, but all that aside, I have feelings and I can be hurt. I may play it off so you dont see how deep I get hurt but I do hurt." Liv touched her shoulder, speaking gently "Manda, sweetie, please talk to me. Please let me in. I'm not going to hurt you and I sure as hell wont let anyone else hurt you." Amanda had turned to the side of the futon, she didnt want Liv to see her tears, her vulnerability. She didnt want to risk being shunned. Liv did what she felt was right, she moved closer to the blonde and started to rub her back gently. When she wasnt met with being pushed away she itched closer and kept up the rubbing. She gently laid her chin on Amanda's shoulder and said softly but firmly reiterrating her words just a minute ago "I'm not going to hurt you and I sure as hell wont let anyone else hurt you." Amanda still didnt turn around but she reached her hand up to gently touch Liv's face even caressing just a bit. She then said softly words that almost broke her heart cause she spoke with such vulnerability, "You promise?"


	4. Honest Revelations

Liv sat there with her chin on Amanda's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "I cant promise you wont ever be hurt, but I can promise to do my best not to hurt you." Amanda sighed. "I just need someone to prove everyone wrong who treated me like this. You know what I'm just gonna shut up. I havent stopped since you got here." Amanda rested her head on the back of the futon, closing her eyes. Liv lifted her chin from Amanda's shoulder and rubbed her back. "Hun that's why I came over here." Amanda half smiled. She wasnt used to this. She never had anyone who really cared for or about her. This was new. Plus now Liv was somewhat on the same page about the possibility of them. Amanda's feelings were all over the place. One thing she knew for sure was she needed some sleep.

Liv stood up, she wanted to get Amanda to a more comfortable spot so she could get some solid rest as she could see that the petite blonde was emotionally depleated. Softly speaking and gently pulling Amanda to her feet " _come on sweetheart, let's get you comfy so you can get some rest. We can talk about this later. I promise."_ Amanda stood up making sure to keep a firm grasp of Liv's hand. "You are still going to stay with me right?" Liv patted her hand as they walked to Amanda's room. "I'm gonna tuck you in and then come back out and crash on the futon." When they got into the room, Liv got Amanda situated laying in bed. She bent down kissing Amanda's forehead. When she went to leave the room Amanda grabbed her hand. _"Please stay in here with me Liv."_ Liv smiled "of course Amanda." Liv crawled into the bed. Amanda had curled up in a ball, a typical thing she had done when someone joined her in bed. More of a fear reflex, going back to Nate being an asshole and shit she had gone through as a teen. Liv rolled onto her side and began rubbing Amanda's back, she wanted to hold her but wasnt sure if that would be welcome. Amanda leaned into the rubbing of her back and started to relax even letting Liv put her arms around her. Liv kissed her cheek and snuggled "is it okay if I hold you?" Amanda nodded and snuggled into Liv.

Amanda slept for the first time without fear _. Nate had been such a prick when they were together. She should have known better than to start something with her sponsor, but at that time she was just so fucked up she didn't think. She just wanted to feel. The rougher the sex between them the more free she felt if that made sense, kind of grounded her in a way. The belittling after awhile started to bring her down. Then came the sex, was so rough at times that it felt like she hadnt consented. Not that she was a cuddler after the fact, but the way he treated her was unreal._ Liv held her while she slept, she knew she tossed and turned alot but after a bit she did calm and fall into a restful sleep. It felt good and reassuring to have someone there to hold her and get her through the night without violating her in some way. She had started to toss more violently now. This was enough to make Liv stir.

Sleepily Liv stirred. She saw Amanda getting restless, not to mention her struggling was causing the bed to shake. Gently putting her hand on Amanda she spoke softly "Hey Manda, honey you're getting restless. You okay?" Amanda woke up startled, at first trying to get away from the invading touch. Liv sensing the fear and knowing Amanda hadnt fully woken up yet she pulled her hand back and spoke again. "Manda sweetie, it's me Liv. You're safe." Amanda started taking in her surroundings. "Is he gone? " Liv reached out and took Amanda's hand. "Sweetie he was never here. You were having a nightmare." Amanda nodded and excused herself to the bathroom.

After a few minutes Liv got up to check on Amanda. She knocked on the door, hearing no answer she spoke, trying to keep her tone even as to not spook the blonde who was already spooked. "Amanda sweetie, can you let me in? I just want to make sure you are okay." Amanda slowly opened the door. She was rinsing her mouth as she had vomited. After wards she looked at Liv, "I'm uh... I'm okay." Liv reached out and touched Amanda's shoulder, the smaller blonde still trembling, her forehead beaded with sweat, a mixture of the dream and from the vomiting. "Come on sweetie, let's get you relaxed again." Amanda nodded, her voice soft "You're still staying right?" Liv gently guiding Amanda over to the bed, "Yes sweetie of course. And you can cuddle honey, you dont have to be afraid. Or would it be better if I slept out on the couch?" Amanda shook her head no "No I dont want that. I want you to stay in here with me, that is if you are comfortable." Liv kissed her forehead, "Of course I'm comfortable. So what all happened with Nate? What did he do to you?" Amanda took a deep breath, shivering in her shirt, got up and grabbed her atlanta falcons jersey out of the drawer. Just then her phone went off with a text message. He usually texted at night.

"Amanda hey I'm sorry for what went down. I didnt tell your boss you wanted to fuck her so why wont you talk to me. We need time to fix us. Shit if it means that much to you or she means that much we can share you, or I can take both of you on. Nate"

Amanda looked at her phone. _What the fuck, why cant he leave me alone? It was done in court after I got utterly embarrassed today._ She wasnt thinking of answering him. She just wanted to be done with his ass, fuck she was done with his sorry ass. Then came another text. Just as Liv was laying back down in the bed cuddling up.

"So you dont want to answer me eh? You think she's gonna want to have some kind of relationship with a fucked up ass whore like you? You're not just a gambler, you're fucking delusional. She cant fuck you better than me, you wont please her as you barely pleased me."

Amanda threw her phone back onto the nightstand. Liv cocked her head and looked at her. "Everything okay?" Amanda shook her head and handed Liv her phone. "This bullshit right here. Like what the fuck? I cant even. My whole fucking sexual past today Liv, it was all told in court. You dont know how humiliating that is. And the shit kicker is I want to prove myself. I want to prove that I am good in bed." Liv took her hand. "Sweetheart I totally get that. But I dont think tonight is the night for that type of intimacy. It would be revenge sex so to speak and I dont think that would be fair to either of us." Amanda nodded again, kinda feeling incredibly stupid. Liv rubbed her shoulders, "Babe dont chastise yourself, I know you are hurt and your emotions are all over the place. I'm here honey, plenty patient. Let's just concentrate on getting you some rest. Are you planning on going back to court?" Amanda shook her head no "I think one day of utter humiliation is enough, dont you?" Liv kissed her head, "Yes I definitly think it is more than enough actually."


End file.
